


Tested

by purgatorymaybe



Series: 300 One-Word Writing Prompts [5]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Short n sweet, WARNING: May Give You Cavities, acots is a little angsty atm so i needed some shmoop, does this qualify as hurt/comfort?, teen & up for two(2) uses of the word 'fuck' and one(1) use of the word 'damn'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatorymaybe/pseuds/purgatorymaybe
Relationships: Tyson Barrie/Gabriel Landeskog
Series: 300 One-Word Writing Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1353442
Kudos: 44





	Tested

Tyson closed his eyes. If he concentrated hard enough, if he couldn’t see the interior of the new apartment, if he couldn’t see the Toronto skyline, he could almost pretend he was still in Denver.

“Keep singing,” he murmured when Gabe paused. “It helps.”

“ABBA helps you feel less homesick?” Gabe snorted. “Wow. It really is the end of the world.”

“You know what I mean,” Tyson whined, but he couldn’t help but grin, and he knew he looked stupidly lovesick.

“I know,” Gabe said softly. He paused again, his breathing translating to static in Tyson’s ear. “I miss you too.”

Tyson groaned, falling to lie down on his side. “I thought we weren’t supposed to talk about that?”

Silence.

“I miss you too,” he sighed. “Like, Toronto is cool or whatever, but Denver was home, y’know?”

“I know, sweetheart,” Gabe said softly. “You’ll be here in ten days, though.”

“Barely,” Tyson whined. Again. He didn’t like how much of his time now was spent whining on the phone to Gabe. He wanted to whine _off_ the phone, dammit, in _person_. “Day before till the day after. It’s not enough, though.”

“I know, baby,” Gabe placated. “It sucks, definitely, but that’s how it’s going to be for a while.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Tyson grumbled.

“Never said you had to.” Gabe did his best to sound patient, but Tyson could hear it slipping.

“Do-“ he started. He stopped, heart speeding up. “Do you think-“

“What’s up, Tys?”

Tyson tried to swallow around the lump in his throat. “Do you think we’re being tested? Like, the universe thought we had it too good, and decided to fuck with us to see if we really deserved it?”

Gabe breathed into the receiver. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “I don’t really think there’s such a thing as ‘deserving’. I do think we had it really good in Denver. Better than most people get it, maybe. But I don’t think you getting traded was punishment for being happy.”

Tyson squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t want to cry, not when Gabe couldn’t hold him and pet his hair and kiss his face and whisper that everything was going to be okay. “I love you so fucking much,” he whispered.

“I love you too, Tys,” Gabe murmured. “_So_ much. I’m gonna tell you again when I see you next week, and I’ll tell you every day until then, and every day after. Deal?”

Tyson wiped his eyes with the heel of his free hand. “Fuckin’ deal.”


End file.
